Hitomebore
by Hatsuhi
Summary: Lo único que podía recordar de aquellas noches eran los tatuajes y las palabras apenas susurradas de alguien que desaparecía apenas llegara el amanecer. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Yowamushi Pedal y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias:** Fukutomi/Arakita, universo alternativo, quizás un poco OoC (¿?), relación menor/adulto.

 **Notas iniciales:** Hitomebore se escribe 一目愡れ y literalmente significa "amor a primera vista". Conservé los sufijos en japonés (-chan, -san, -kun, etc) porque así se ve más weeaboo mi fic (¿?). Y esto es un regalo de cumpleaños (muy atrasado) para lenore4love, aka FRIKYdonno, aka tengo el video de nosotras cantando Pray a todo pulmón así que más te vale dejar review.

* * *

"It's a bright summer day, and I want to be wanted more than anything else in the world."

—Frank O'Hara

 **.**

Con la escasa luz que proveía la luna, Fukutomi pudo ver el cuerpo tatuado de su amante: Kannon Bosatsu en la espalda, la diosa de la misericordia, cuya imagen cubría desde los omóplatos hasta la cadera; un tigre y un dragón en cada brazo, desde los hombros hasta las muñecas y, finalmente, el pecho cubierto de intrincados diseños que lucían como flores.

Lo único que Fukutomi pudo hacer fue contemplar. Como el primer amor, aquel joven cubierto de tatuajes le parecía inalcanzable, algo meramente imaginario que a cualquier intento de querer obtenerlo, se esfumaría en el aire.

Entonces lo contempló, casi diáfano en la habitación oscura, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Fuku-chan, acércate un poco más.

Sus palabras eran dulces y eclipsaron el sonido de su propia respiración. Fukutomi alzó la mirada y pronto su cabeza se encontró suavemente entre dos manos, las cuales cubrieron sus oídos.

El joven se encorvó, lo suficiente para poder susurrar cerca de Fukutomi:

—Un poco más...

 **.**

Arakita nunca se quedaba después del amanecer.

Una hora antes de que los rayos del sol pudiesen verse teñiendo el cielo de morado, Arakita tomaba su ropa del suelo y se desprendía de los brazos de Fukutomi. Sin ni siquiera una despedida, Arakita se iba tal como llegaba: en medio de la incertidumbre, apenas la oscuridad cubría la habitación de Fukutomi y llenando el aire de tabaco.

El anuncio de la partida de Arakita fueron los distantes sonidos de los motores de varias motocicletas en la calle.

Fukutomi se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia el calendario que siempre mantenía colgado en una pared. 25 de enero. Era el primer aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, apenas unos días antes de que también se cumpliera el aniversario de la primera vez que Arakita había llegado a la puerta de su casa.

Unos minutos después de que el amanecer pudiese verse del otro lado de su ventana, el teléfono sonó.

—¿Fukutomi-kun? —Fukutomi reconoció la voz enseguida. Era la madre de su difunta esposa—. ¿Es muy temprano?

—No, en absoluto.

—Lamento llamar tan temprano pero sólo quería saber si vendrías a Tokio a visitar la tumba de mi hija.

—Sí. En una dos horas sale mi vuelo hacia Tokio.

Hubo un corto silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—Gracias, Fukutomi-kun.

Pero Fukutomi ya no respondió a los agradecimientos y colgó.

La extraña añoranza que su esposa había dejado estaba casi extinta para él. Ahora Fukutomi sólo tenía corazón para las desbordantes emociones, confusas y ansiosas, que Arakita lograba dejar en él.

Era como un amor con todos los males: amor a primera vista, amor platónico, primer amor, amor no correspondido...

Había pasado casi un año de haberlo conocido y aún no tenía la menor idea de dónde había venido. Sólo sabía que llegaba en cuanto el sol se ocultaba y se iba antes de que el amanecer regresara.

Fukutomi tomó un trozo de papel y garabateó las únicas palabras: "Tokio. 3 días. Espera".

 **.**

—Gracias por venir, Fukutomi-kun —la agradable anciana le dejó sopa de miso y procedió a sentarse frente a él.

Su antigua suegra apenas conservaba algunos cabellos negros entre su largo cabello cano. Le sonrió y las arrugas de sus ojos se volvieron aún más visibles.

—Pero no necesitas venir el año siguiente —rápidamente dijo, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Disculpe?

—Eres un hombre joven. Y mi hija está muerta.

Fukutomi se quedó sin hablar. Terminó la sopa de miso en silencio, únicamente con la mirada de la anciana sobre él.

—¿Estás viendo a alguien?

—¿No exactamente...?

La anciana se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia un gran armario en el que conservaba la mayoría de sus kimonos. Se agachó y tomó un pequeña caja de cartón. Volvió a su antigua posición y colocó la caja a un lado de Fukutomi.

—Toma la caja, deja las flores y vete —sentenció la mujer, con un dedo apuntando la puerta corrediza.

Fukutomi no se movió.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿La ofendí en algún momento? Si eso fue, le pido disculpas sinceramente...

Pero la anciana lo interrumpió.

—Sólo vete.

Y Fukutomi al notar que la mujer no cedería un ápice ni le otorgaría ninguna explicación, se levantó y se inclinó pidiendo disculpas. Tomó la caja y salió precipitadamente hacia las frías calles de Tokio.

En el camino, trastabillando con la nieve que se acumulaba en las aceras, abrió la caja. Dentro, se encontraba el anillo de diamantes que le había dado a su esposa y unas cuantas pertenencias que Fukutomi había dejado en esa casa, de las cuales ya ni siquiera se acordaba.

Guardó el anillo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y tiró la caja junto con su contenido en el primer bote de basura.

 **.**

Le daba casi lástima que las rosas que acababa de dejar en la tumba de su esposa fuesen a marchitarse en unas pocas horas gracias al frío.

Encendió un poco de incienso y rezó en silencio, tan rápido como pudo.

Sin embargo, en medio de sus plegarias, la imagen de su esposa rápidamente se desvaneció, dejando un sólo recuerdo que, mezcladas con las palabras que Fukutomi decía en voz alta, lucía escalofriantemente irreal.

 **.**

—¡Machimiya, idiota!

Y Fukutomi pensó que estaba alucinando.

Sus plegarias terminaron abruptamente, al igual que el recuerdo de hace casi un año atrás. Fukutomi dio un paso hacia adelante y detrás de la lápida de su esposa divisó a lo lejos a Arakita.

Allí estaba, en el lugar más inesperado del mundo. De todos los lugares de Japón, Arakita tenía que estar allí. De absolutamente cualquier parte del planeta, precisamente allí.

—¡Te dije que esperaras! —gruñó Arakita, lanzando una patada sin fuerza contra la pierna de su acompañante, quien la esquivó sin problema alguno.

—Cállate, tú eras quien insistía en venir a dejar flores antes de que anocheciera.

—Claro que sí, idiota. Tengo que volver a Yokohama antes del atardecer.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de _oyabun_ , ¿en serio vas a volver a Yokohama?

—Sí.

—¿Estás loco? Pronto tendrás que ocupar su cargo, apenas cumplas dieciocho...

—Tengo cosas qué hacer —sentenció.

Y sin más discusión, Arakita subió a su flamante motocicleta negra y partió, dejando atrás a su acompañante.

Fukutomi rezó una última plegaria. No para que los dioses tuviesen misericordia con el alma de su esposa, si no para él.

Fue tan desesperada que pronto se esfumó en el aire.

 **.**

Después de intentar, en vano, tomar el primer avión hacia Yokohama, Fukutomi llevó su resignación al bar más cercano.

Se imaginó a Arakita entrando en su habitación vacía, encontrando el mensaje que había dejado, y se sintió desesperado.

Pensó en su cabello negro, en las pestañas que lucían increíblemente largas en la oscuridad y en sus facciones, ni bien parecidas ni exactamente desagradables. Pensó en sus tatuajes y en sus palabras, susurradas apenas.

—¿Ya han nombrado a Shinkai-san como el nuevo líder del grupo?

—Sí. Hace una semana. Lo mejor de todo es que su grupo controla al menos dos tercios del tráfico de armas dentro del país. Mientras la alianza con nuestro grupo continúe, no tendremos problema con la policía por un buen tiempo.

—¿Haremos _eso_?

—Ah, _eso_...

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Gotas de agua corrieron por el vaso del whisky que Fukutomi acababa de pedir.

—Pero no tendremos que esperar más. En tres días, Arakita-san será...

—Muy bien. Suficiente —alguien interrumpió su conversación con un fuerte manotazo sobre la barra, acompañado por el sonido de varias monedas rodar.

Fukutomi giró la cabeza lentamente y miró a su derecha. Los hombres que antes estaban discutiendo en voz alta, se callaron y no apartaron la mirada de su interlocutor.

—Fuku-chan —escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado entre el ruido del bar y en cuanto alzó la mirada, sólo se encontró con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Arakita —lo saludó, manteniendo su expresión usual—. ¿Por qué estás en Tokio?

—Lo primero que encontré en Yokohama fue la puerta abierta de tu departamento y luego una nota diciendo que te ibas —explicó Arakita, sin contestar su pregunta—. Tokio... ¿Por qué justamente Tokio?

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Yo no te encontré, tú me encontraste a mí.

Arakita hizo una mueca y bebió el whisky que había dejado Fukutomi. Después, se inclinó hacia el hombro de su acompañante y le susurró en el oído:

—Fuku-chan, faltan tres días pero, aún así, ¿quieres repetir lo que sucedió hace un año?

 **.**

Fukutomi recordaba cada segundo.

Recordaba que su corazón silenciaba a sus respiración entrecortada cuando Arakita se quitó la camiseta por primera vez, dejando a la vista sus múltiples tatuajes; también recordaba cuando trazó con sus dedos la piel marcada de negro, los diferentes ángulos que bajaban por sus músculos y la respiración agitada de Arakita al detenerse en Kannon Bosatsu.

Fukutomi no había entrado a ese departamento en un par de años. Olía a humedad y había polvo en la cama.

Arakita, sin camiseta, se sentó a un lado de la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Fuku-chan, desapareceré en tres días.

—¿Quieres quedarte? —propuso, sonando más como una súplica que como una sugerencia.

—Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre —Arakita lo ignoró, pero gracias a sus palabras ahora la conversación que había escuchado en el cementerio tenía cierto sentido—. Y en tres días tomaré su posición como jefe de la yakuza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Hoy también es el aniversario de la muerte de alguien que era cercano a mí. Mi esposa.

—Lo sé —declaró, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Fukutomi Juichi. 37 años. Vendes autos. Un hombre común y corriente. Eres inexpresivo, por eso es que te va mal en los negocios. Tu esposa murió hace un año. Viniste a Tokio a dejarle flores. La primera vez que nos conocimos, toqué tres veces la puerta. Estábamos en Yokohama, pasada la medianoche. No me preguntaste mi nombre ese día. La puerta se cerró después de tres besos.

—En cambio, yo apenas sé nada sobre ti.

Arakita rió. Exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo lentamente.

—Así es mejor.

Entonces se levantó y se colocó frente a Fukutomi, quien estaba sentado al pie de la cama. Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, de nuevo, y exhaló el humo juguetonamente en la cara de su amante, veinte años mayor que él.

Fukutomi tomó su cadera con ambas manos y pegó la nariz al abdomen.

—Quizás sea un poco tarde para decírtelo, pero realmente me gustas. Sin embargo no es del tipo de amor que me provocaría escaparme contigo, si no que se asimila más al amor a primera vista. Ya sabes, entre más te miro, más me gustas de lejos —hizo una pausa—. Realmente me gustas, pero porque te dejo al amanecer. Tal vez me gusta más la certeza de que una vez que te dejo, siempre estarás cuando caiga la noche.

—¿Entonces te irás?

—Fuku-chan, esta es la última vez.

Cuando Arakita se apartó de él, Fukutomi recordó los millones de amores que se definían en una sola imagen.

—¿Y si te dijera que quiero que te quedes?

Arakita pareció meditarlo.

—Me quedaría —murmuró—. Podríamos empezar de nuevo. Ya no volvería al atardecer y me iría antes del amanecer. Estaría aquí. Y no estoy diciendo que funcionaríamos juntos, porque sé que no lo haríamos. Pero aún así duráramos una semana, tres meses, cuarenta años... Aún así me quedaría.

—No —replicó inmediatamente—, sólo quédate esta noche, quédate hasta el amanecer. Me basta con eso.

Arakita hizo una mueca y luego se echó a reír.

—Pero, Fuku-chan, acabo de hacerte una propuesta inmejorable. ¡La mejor propuesta que tendrás en tu vida!

Obviamente, Fukutomi no respondió. Jamás podría confesarle con su típico rostro sin expresión que si de verdad se quedaba, no habría vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos. Era mejor que nadie cruzara esa delgada línea que separaba el amor platónico del amor verdadero.

Con las manos reluctantes, Fukutomi volvió a tocar a Arakita, esperando que, como el primer amor, se esfumara de entre sus manos.

 **.**

Fukutomi despertó con una canción de EXILE en la radio.

 _(¿Qué tanto debo de sentir para llamarlo amor?)_

Estaba tan acostumbrado a esas mañanas solitarias que no le pareció extraño simplemente encontrar una nota en el buró:

"Apenas es invierno pero el amanecer se ve justo como si estuviésemos a mitad del verano"

 **.**

En el mismo bar de hace diez años, escondido en un callejón en Tokio, Fukutomi se sienta a beber un último trago antes de volver a casa.

Allí, donde fue encontrado por un gruñón adolescente que llegaba todas las tardes sólo para desaparecer en las mañanas. Inclina la cabeza y una sonrisa casi se forma en sus labios.

—Nunca supe tu primer nombre, Arakita —murmura para sí mismo.

—Yasutomo —le susurra alguien a su lado.

Aún con la cabeza inclinada y el vaso de whisky entre las manos, pregunta:

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Creí habértelo dicho hace tiempo: yo no te encontré, tú me encontraste a mí.

Hay un largo silencio en el que únicamente escucha los cubos de hielo chocar contra el vidrio del vaso.

Entonces, el jovencito menor que él por veinte años, se inclina hacia su hombro y, como en los viejos tiempos, murmulla en su oído:

—Fuku-chan, acércate un poco más.

Fukutomi obedece.

—Fuku-chan, faltan tres días pero, aún así, ¿quieres repetir lo que sucedió hace un año? Esta vez prometo quedarme a ver el amanecer contigo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Mi cerebro ya no dio para escribir nada más desarrollado ni más largo. Mi cerebro se consumió en sufrir con touken ranbu y llorar por otros spokon.

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
